My Beautiful Marionette
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Haunted and devastated by the reality that he killed his sister, his only love, Riff Raff begins to fall off the edges of sanity and believes he can bring her back. Rated for safety. No flames please.
**A/N: this idea came into my head as I was reading the script for 'Revenge of the Old Queen' and watching the 1994 version of 'Mary Shelley's Frankenstein' and let me tell you that combo makes for some weird stuff, but mostly the idea that Riff would be crazy enough to risk anything to bring his sister back to life. Now I must warn you all this story is NOT for the young or squeamish reader! Now with that out of the way let us shed some light on the darkness and begin our tale (lightning flashes quickly then a single candle lights itself in the pitch black room).**

 **-I-**

Blood, there was blood everywhere covering every once clean surface as well as the tall, thin and balding man as he stood beside a once stainless steel operating slab looking down at the sheet laid upon the table draped over something. He raised one blood coated hand to his face smiling wickedly, a look into his eyes could convince anyone his mind had long ago snapped, as he laughed darkly he gripped the sheet with his other hand and ripping it off the table to reveal a stomach churning sight.

A young woman lay upon the cold slab with nothing on, her body had been cut at key points revealing joints that were replaced by puppet like joints, blood covered her supple ivory skin and matted her curly auburn hair, her eyes were closed, her blood red lips set in a permanent line and her hands, though given puppet like joints, were folded together neatly on her stomach hiding a gruesome stab wound that had long ago been expertly stitched. The man took his hand away from his face ignoring the blood trickling down his jaw as he gently stroked the woman's cheek with the back of his fingers smearing more crimson across her pale cheek.

"Soon my dear sister, soon we shall be together once more."

The man turned away from the table and walked across the room pausing to look out the window as lightning flashed illuminating the bright pink tiles around him more than the lit candles placed around the space. He took the split second of light to look around the room taking in what the light saved from the shadow. The walls and floor were made of pale pink tiles that were now chipped and missing in places, there was a large ramp that led up to a second level where a large gaping hole resided in the wall like a portal into endless darkness, a rusty lift sat before him long since abandoned and unused, a freezer that no longer worked stood open still giving the room a chill despite not giving off cold air, many machines with broken knobs and cracked monitors took up a whole wall and beside him a large tank stained with watery and faded rainbow colors.

All painful memories of a dark time, all memories that haunted him and made the reality of what he had done crush down on him like a weight. He brought his hands back up to cover his face as his body shook and a voice like velvet ran through his head.

"Riffy."

His hands moved to his ears clamping down tight to try and expel the voice of his sister, trying to stop hearing her voice like a broken record saying the last thing she'd spoken to him.

"Stop it! I told you I was sorry! I begged for your forgiveness! What else do you want from me?!"

The voice stopped as his shouts echoed in the empty air around him reverberating off the walls but he didn't hear them as he clenched his jaw and removed his hands and went back to the body of his sister on the table and looked down at her letting the haunting memories swarm his head like angry hornets.

They had only been back on Transexual a week when Riff began to notice his sister becoming distant from him, she would no longer meet his gaze but rather look at the floor, when ever he touched her she went ridged and stiff, at night she slept with her back to him if he tried to kiss her or pleasure her she would act like a doll with no reaction. Angry and frustrated he'd tried confronting her about why she was acting the way she was it was always the same few answers.

"It's nothing. I'm tired. I don't vant to talk about it."

He was worried about her thinking maybe she was sick or that the relationship they had was over and she was beginning to see him as nothing but a brother. Unable to focus on the blueprints in front of him Riff decided to go and confront his sister one last time and promise to help her through whatever was wrong. As he was leaving the palace a voice caught his ear making pause and look down the hallway to find a sight that made his blood boil for more reasons than jealousy.

A ways down the hall stood Magenta with her back against the wall, standing before her kissing her was the queen's cousin Lord De Lordy. Riff clenched his fists letting out a low growl, so this is why his sister had become so distant with him, she was screwing around with De Lordy behind his back. He had tolerated the tumbles Frank had forced her into solely because she hadn't wanted it but Frank gave her no choice but this time it looked as if it was her own choice or at least she wasn't fighting it.

Hearing the growl Magenta's eyes flickered to where Riff stood and they widened as she gasped, De Lordy took advantage of the gasp to break the kiss but the moment their lips weren't together Magenta fought to get away looking at her brother.

"Riff it's not vhat it looks like! Riff Raff!"

Riff ignored her calling out to him as he stormed out of the palace. He returned as the pearly white moon was setting and the pale blue moon was peeking over the violet waves that covered most of the planet. When he walked into their shared room he found his sister sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the deep maroon carpet. Hearing him come in she stood up and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Riff listen to me please."

Riff looked down at her as she stood before him but said nothing letting her explain.

"Vaht you saw vast how it vas! I vould never do that to you, I only love you darling brother. He vas just like Frank, if I did not do vhat he vanted he vould have me punished!"

Riff looked down at her still silent and it was making her even more nervous.

"Riff please say something! Anything! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't vant you to find out because I didn't vant you to vorry or do something to get us in trouble."

She started to cry making Riff's heart squeeze painfully, he said nothing but wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I am sorry too sister."

Magenta looked up at him and shook her head wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You have nothing to be sorry for brother, I vas the vne keeping this a secret."

Before he could respond she pressed her lips to his in a fierce kiss making his heart rate increase and his mind reel as anger, jealousy and lust fought in his chest. Gripping onto her hips tightly he kissed back keeping her distracted as he took one hand away and reached into his pocket before breaking the kiss looking into her eyes as they looked at him questioningly.

"Riffy?"

Without a word he took the knife from his pocket and plunged it deep into her abdomen his face blank and he pushed it as far in as he could feeling her blood gush from the wound over his hand and to the floor. The questioning look in her eyes now held betrayal and tears as she shakily backed away from him before looking down at the knife and pulling it out then dropping to the floor coughing bloody specks onto the carpet.

She looked up at him again and this time the fast fading light in her green eyes made his heart shatter painfully as reality came crashing down like a building. He fell to his knees at her side holding her close begging and sobbing for her not to die despite knowing it wouldn't help, he had made sure the blade entered at just the right spot and just deep enough she couldn't survive it, and so he began begging for forgiveness as the last breath of life left her body leaving her emerald eyes full and looking at the ceiling in his arms.

Riff felt a tear roll down his cheek then watched it splash down onto his sister's cheek, sounding almost like shattering glass but also like a feather dropping. He gently wiped it away before softly kissing the place it had been.

"Soon my most beautiful sister, soon you shall wake and we can be together once more."


End file.
